Danganronpa: The theatre play
by Fallenstreet01
Summary: AU Non-despair. The Hope's Peak's Cultural Festival, the most important event of the year for both students and teachers, is aproaching. Everyone there is really excited about this. Well everyone but 16 people. After all, what will they can do when they are the most hated group in all the school? *On hiatus*
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Hello everyone! Fallenstreet01 here, pleased to meet ya!**

 **Okay, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm kinda excited for it.**

 **I've been reading fanfics of all kinds for a couple of years and definitely Danganronpa is the best one to read about. Right now I have a lot of ideas to work with but I won't be doing them until I find my own rhythm between writing and studying.**

 **Any ways, let's go with the story and as everyone in this site I don't own anything but the plot.**

"Alright people, be quiet for a moment" a guy with red eyes and incredibly big eyebrows speak to his classmates "As we all know, the Cultural Festival is in two weeks so we need to prepare something to the big day and I don't have to remind you the special prize the winner class will get in the final ceremony".

"Great" another guy with ginger hair speak "another chance for the 77th class to humiliate us".

"Kuwata-kun, you don't have to say it in that way"

"But, Ishimaru-san," a small guy with feminine aspect started "that's the truth, everyone here has being bullied for that class since we arrived here"

A bunch of affirmative nods and agreeing screams burst up in the classroom, by the way, I haven't presented myself, my name is Naegi Makoto. I'm just an average high school student. If you were to ask me what my favorite song or movie is, it would just be whatever's most popular at the time. You could even say that I'm more average than the average people. Probably the only things outstanding of me would be that I'm a very sociable person and (I think) a good writer. But coming back to what happens here is that the Cultural Festival is coming soon. You see, Hope's Peak is a high-level high school in which only incredibly rich students are admitted. It is said that anyone who graduates from here have a successful life guaranteed. For that reason was that my parents enrolled me here under the "student merits" program with a special scholarship, but since this is an elitist school, everyone who is under this program are target of constantly harassment, but this class has a big difference from the other classes: the headmaster Monojima Kumao, has a full and total hatred against us. You see, during the entrance ceremony some people from the 77th class, a regular senior class, played a prank onto him, exploiting an enormous balloon filled with pink paint over him in front of all the school and hiding all their stuff in our classroom. And since nobody knew anything, all of us were blamed for that. A few days later, we found who the real culprits were but when we tried to explain it all, the headmaster didn't let us speak and, without any kind of support from the academic staff, we ended up becoming the whole school's guinea pigs.

"We already know that they will beat the crap out of us" the before ginger haired Kuwata Leon reaffirmed. He's the leader voice in a punk band but his real passion is the baseball his dream is becoming a pro in the MBL, and he was once a baseball club member until he was expelled from it because some guys from 77th class blamed him of breaking the team's equipment, which was completely a lie, so he's really pissed with them.

"He's right, it's a useless fight. Why don't we better stay at our dormitories and sleep until this is over?" This tanned brunette with a selfness attitude is Asahina Aoi. She's a lazy girl who doesn't like any kind of sports at all and if she could live in a huge bed, eating all the donnuts she can and sleeping all the day, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

"We won't know that unless we try it!" the same guy with big eyebrows Ishimaru Kiyotaka replied. He's our class-representative and a Student council president's candidate, despite don't having anyone who support him, he's a polite and diligent guy who always looks for our class' sometimes a bit too intensely, but definitely a person in which one can rely.

"I hate to admit it but Kuwata-san is right, there is no way we can win against it" said a pale girl with short black hair. Her name is Yasuhiro Taeko but she's also known as "Celestia Ludenberg" in some game blogs. Her face and her factions can make her look like some kind of antique doll and given her refined modals and fragile appearance, you could think the she's a regular, but actually she's a pro card-gamer and an anime fan. Normally she's polite with everyone, but that's if she's in good mood of course, because when she gets mad for any reason, she becomes the scariest person in the world.

"Even you Yasuhiro-kun?"

"I'm just being realistic Ishimaru-kun, there is nothing we can do to beat them"

"I'm agree, no matter what we do, those bastards will ruin it" a girl with short raven hair with harsh attitude Ikusaba Mukuro. She was once a member of the dangerous "Fenrir" gang; she's really overprotective with her sister and doesn't allow to anyone to approach her easily so they don't have many friends but she doesn't seem to mind at all. At first sight we thought she was just an authoritative and unsociable girl with a severe sis-con* case but with the time we managed to get along with her... Kind of.

"M-Mukuro-neechan is right, also it's possible that the headmaster do something too." This time a beautiful girl with pig twin tails spoke. Enoshima Junko is the shy and introversive twin sister of Ikusaba-san, she's a real beauty but, for what her sister have told me, they lived in an orphanage, but one day Enoshima-san was adopted by a family whom abused and beat her, apart from being severely bullied in her last schools before Ikusaba rescued her, so she's afraid of everyone and the only people she trust are Ikusaba and an upper-class called Matsuda, who helped her in the past, but she has been gaining a little more confidence in herself thanks to us, I think.

"Well, that only goes for the likes of you, but I won't accept to be denigrated anymore, I'm the man who will rule this country, Togami Byakuya nothing less," declared the blonde glassed young man "if I were to be stopped here I will never be able to face my family name" Even though all the people think that he's just too selfish, his arrogance actually have a deeper meaning. He was once the son of the president of one of the most important companies in the country but, after his father's associates betray him and his company went to bankrupt, he lost everything he had and now he and his family lives with mine, since my father used to be his right hand and his only friend. He's arrogant, sharp-tongued and a bit obsessed with regain his position but he's very grateful and you can always count with him... If you can tolerate his usual insults.

"If you are so amazing then what do you propose to do Mr. "I-will-rule-the-whole-world"?"

"How do you dare to speak like that to my future husband?" a girl with brand tails and glasses, Fukawa Touko reclaimed to her. She is a published author that has made some big hits with web novels, that's why I asked to be my personal writing advisor, but her personality is really problematic; she has a harsh attitude toward everybody, wants to flirt with any cute boy she sees, and has several delusions with them specially with Togami, still she's a good advisor and a great person... Probably.

"You too better watch out your words choice or you will be in the hospital before you notice"

"Also when did I said that I will be your husband?"

"Okay, okay everyone, calm down fighting each other won't lead to anything" the most mature of us, the pacifistic thin and white haired girl Oogami Sakura calmed down everyone. She's a beautiful girl who dominate a lot of martial arts, has a very strong willpower and his boyfriend is the national wrestler champion but despite that she hates all kind of violence and always tries to solve the problems with words which makes her look like a mother-type girl and our female class-representative. She and Asahina are in good terms because somehow they became friends in their childhood.

"That's a funny thing to say when you are aspirating for the National wrestling championship"

"There are moments when you need to fight and this is not, besides even if we can or not defeat the 77th class we need to display something as a class or we'll get into trouble".

"Alright, how about a Neko-Maid Cafe which resembles the heroines from the marvelous anime Tokyo Mew-Mew?" suggested the biggest anime & manga fan Yamada Hifumi. He's a tall slim guy (I can't understand how he and Asahina can be in such shape if all they eat is junk food) who is the biggest otaku in the school, also he's an amateur mangaka and an expert craft worker and cosplayer and always wants to invite us to his conventions as a cosplay group.

"Can't you make a proposal that doesn't involve you're shitty anime stuff?" Responded the tall and strong young man Oowada Mondo just to receive an incredibly long sermon about how great is the anime culture "Just shut up, man you're a real pain in the ass". He was once the leader of a biker gang, but after his brother ended in the hospital by a street race, he quit the gang and now he's trying to change himself and be an example to others, still he's rude and intimidating but he's a good person once you know him. He and Ishimaru seems to get along in some kind of brotherhood as result of a dispute to be who was qualified to be the most adequate leader.

"Brother, please watch your language, remember that you're an example to everyone, and thank you Yamada-kun for your contribution, I think it's a good idea"

A few people seemed to agree until the voice of certain lilac haired was heard.

"Sorry for ruin the party but I don't think that it would work" Kirigiri Kyouko announced. The always stoic and serious girl in our class, or, at least, that's what she wants to look like. She always tries to be looked like a kind of calm and mysterious girl but the reality is that she is a really scare cat, can't handle pressure situations and cries a little when she gets in troubles but that's part of her charming. By the way, I have a crush for her, but there is no way I would declare my love for her. It's not like I don't want but his father is the vice-principal and it's a real problem. She really loves to her father but I don't think that feelings are mutual. He's well-known as a severe and strict man who never smile and only reason why the half of us haven't been expelled by now it's because his daughter is with us and that would give him bad reputation, but if she were to be in a relationship with any of us, he won't hold back and definitely would expel to that person, to Kirigiri, and to everyone else, so I won't sacrifice to everybody just fulfill my selfish desires. Besides there's no way that Kirigiri have feelings for me.

"For what I could investigate from the other classes, at least four more are going to make a cafe"

"So any kind of food stand is out of question, huh?"

"Then how about a divination store or a haunted house," Hagakure Yasuhiro said "a lot of people are very superstitious and those are very rental business" He's the oldest one here; apparently, he lose three years because he was some debt problems or something like that, he hadn't explain it too much. He's really clever, fast thinker and a good advisor for everyone, but he has a deep superstitious side and he uses to overreact sometimes.

"Not all the people are that credulous as yourself, besides how much should we cash to have a benefit?" Taeko asked.

"Well how about 10,000 buckets per person"

"10,000! That's way too expensive!"

"Really? I think it's a good deal"

"For someone as me, that's a joke cost, but for the commoner customers we'll have it's clearly a robbery"

"The king has spoken"

"And there is another issue" This time Fujisaki Chihiro talked "There is the chance for the 77th class to try to wreck our stand, so whatever we will do, it has to be something not too complicated" As expected of him, he's, by far, the most smart person in our class, he's a very kind guy and his girly appearance makes him popular with the girls, but he has problems talking with unknown people so he prefers to work in his computer almost all the time. He always think in a more advanced way than all of us.

"Ha! You don't need to lie us, you only want to do something easy so you can have more time with your precious computer"

"Wha…! That's not… totally true"

... Probably.

"Then how about a Karaoke? We just need a stereo and a T.V." My neighbor and childhood friend, Maizono Sayaka spoke, we have known each other from a long time, so she know what am I thinking before I say it, well it's not only me, she has a really good intuition which sometimes makes me think if she isn't indeed an esper; she is a kind, nice person, but she's a bit scary when she get angry, and her biggest dream is to become a famous idol despite she can't stand in front of a crowd at all "and we can even make a song contest, that way the customers and we can have fun together".

"You only want to presume that you can sing well, don't you?

"Just a bit, but everyone can participate and I know that you have been practicing how to sing to Togami, Fukawa-san"

"Whoa! Who tell you?"

"I'm an esper, you know?"

"Like hell, you must have spy me you stalker, mustn't you? You freakish amateur singer!"

"Amateur?!"

"Is that the part that offended her!?"

"Actually" Trying to prevent a conflict between those two I interrupted them "that sounds pretty good"

"Indeed, that's a great idea"

"Yeah, that will work"

"I don't want to brag, but my incredible voice will make faint to all the ladies"

"Then you won't sing at all"

"You can't even compare yourselves with my incredibly amazing voice, so I'll participate only when a good singer arrives"

"I shall sing all the greatest openings of all the times"

"And we can have Leon's band as special guests"

"That sounds like a good practice before our performance next month"

"With this, we can even win"

Everybody was having a good time thinking what they were going to do and trying to contribute in one way or another until the most annoying voice we could ever heard spoke.

"Upupupupu! If that's what you people are gonna do, let me advice you not to come here on that days"

 _References:_

 _Siscon*- Sister complex: a person with an unusually strong and probably sexual attachment to their sister._

 **And that's it. This chapter and the next will be just the introduction for the story. I had a lot of fun writing this, imagining how do the cast would be and an appropriate reactions for every and each one of them. Probably I'll be posting the next one on Friday or Saturday.**

 **So what do you think about it? Leave a review and tell me your opinions, all the criticism is well received but be aware that I'll reply you with the same feelings you put in it.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Hello again, dear readers! First of all I want thank to** ** _Emblem of Light_** **for his/her advice (since I do not know your real gender I put it in that way, I hope you don't mind), I promise I'll have them in mind.**

 **Anyway let's go with the story, and as always I don't own anything but the plot.**

"P-Principal Monojima, w-what are you doing here?"

In just one moment, all the fun we were having disappeared like nothing. "This is MY school, I can be wherever I want." Every word he says is totally charged with 100% of malice in there "but about you're little project you are planning in here..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm veeerryy sorry to tell you that won't work" clearly he's not sorry at all.

"W-What do you mean, Monojima-sensei? I think it's a good idea" I had a bad feeling when Maizono asked that.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, but since I'm your very kind headmaster I will tell you: the 77th class is going to make a cosplay cafe with a live performance starring Dead strikers Band! Isn't it amazing?"

In that moment I knew that everyone was feeling the same as me: nothing but despair. In their class they have the cuisine club president, a lot of beautiful girls which would look incredible in costumes and Dead Strikers Band is the most popular girl band at the moment. Obviously, the victory was just an impossible dream.

"Ooh! And I almost forget it, you will be located on the backside of the school in the old building, I guess you don't have problems with that, right? Well, with that in mind, good luck, make your best effort, I will be cheering you up. Upupupupu."

Even after he left, a heavy atmosphere remained in the room.

"Damn, that laugh is as irritant as always"

"So, I guess that's all to us, right? Fujisaki motionless said

"Goddammit, that bastard I swear that I'll be fucking ripping his bones apart when I graduate from here"

"Call me when you do it, I will help you"

"Nee-chan, please don't, you'll get in trouble"

"Brother, Ikusaba-kun, calm down we understand how do you feel but violence won't lead us to anything"

"Ishimaru-kun is right, revenge won't lead us to anything"

"But what do we do now?" Yamada asked "Anything musical or gastronomical won't be working against them anymore"

"Without mentioning that we'll be on that creepy building forgotten by god, where not even the rats dare to go" Yasuhiro commented

"I heard that in that place a whole class was murdered by some psycho years ago" Hagakure started telling.

"Hee! Really?!"

"You're starting again with that foolish ghost stories of yours"

"But this time I heard it from a reliable source, I swear it!"

"Actually, I heard that rumor too" Maizono added

"Ehh! For real!?"

"Weren't you the one who heard it from a reliable source?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"Also, I heard that that psycho, that was named Genocider Syo, was never caught and he still make rounds-up around here searching for high-schoolers to kill with his ever sharp scissors" Maizono continued telling us in an even creeper way.

"Oi you're a lot scarier than Hagakure"

"I never heard anything about that psycho not being caught"

"I'm better not going to that place"

"How does this become a ghost-telling reunion?

"And at the midnight of every Monday..."

"Is there more!?"

"Isn't today Monday?

"He kidnaps random people from the street and slowly cut them their hands finger by finger," she continues in the creepiest voice I ever heard on her "then, he crucifies them with one scissor in each hand and after they can't move at all, for the men, he take off their pants and cuts them "down there"" every man including myself just flinched and covered our "jewels" after heard that "and for women, apparently he takes his time to "taste" them appropriately"

"T-t-taste!?"

"O-oi, Maizono cut that crap! Y-you're scaring Junko!"

Even Ikusaba-san is nervous!?

"And finally…"

"Please just end this already"

"…when his victims are on the verge of the death, with just a single blow he stabs his scissors in their heart in the most painful way possible, making them scream with all their strength..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A sudden scream was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Almost everyone in the classroom screamed in response.

Just two girls was laughing while everybody else (including myself) was heavily panting and, a few of them, almost fainting.

"That was really great, Fukawa-san," Maizono said, giggling "to think that you would get along with my little joke."

Little joke you say?

"Of course I would" Fukawa, still with tears in the eyes, responded "since you named to my favorite character from my novel "A murderous love" there is no way I could resist. Looking their scared reactions was truly the best. I wish I had a camera right now"

Those two... are just too cruel. To think that just while ago, they were fighting. Women are really terrifying.

"You two are quite a terrible people" a certain voice spoke.

"Oya Kirigiri-san, I'm surprised that you, of all the people, didn't got scared, even after my scream" Fukawa said surprised "Even my White Knight and the creepy zombie girl who are the coolest in this classroom got frightened"

"There was no need to be frightened because I have already read that novel and recognized Syo immediately"

I read that novel too, but that scream was really frightening. To think that Kirigiri-san didn't got scared means that her façade is getting better.

"I know, right Naegi-kun" Huh? Did she read my mind again? "Of course, I'm an esper, you see. But you know, Kirigiri-san that words would be a lot more convincing if your legs weren't shaking like jelly"

"!"

I didn't even look to them, but now that I paid attention to them her legs were, indeed, shaking violently. And after that, she put her hands over them, trying to calm them while turning her face to the window with a deep blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help but think that she was damn cute.

"And for your information I wasn't frightened, your horrendous voice just surprised me, that's all"

"It's very rude to call someone "creepy" so casually when she is in front of you, you know"

"Alright people" a sudden teacher came in "I know that you're asked an empty classroom to have "a very important meeting" but if you don't turn down your voices and stop screaming, I will report you all, you hear me!".

"I'm deeply sorry for our comportment, this won't be happening again"

After Ishimaru apologized for all the noise, the teacher left.

"Alright, going back to the real problem, anyone has any ideas left?

An awkward silence came until Kirigiri spoke.

"I don't have any ideas, but I want to note that Naegi-kun haven't said anything into this meeting"

Huh?

"She's right. You haven't said almost anything in this meeting"

"Yeah, speak up Naegi"

"Better be something useful"

"You're pretty much our moderator and you haven't say a thing".

Why did Kirigiri named me? Is she still pissed off about that Maizono's commentary and she wanted to get even with someone?

"W-Well it's not like I have something to say with or anything, it's just that I think that if we are going to use the old building, we should do something big like some kind of theatre play..."

"A theatre play?"

"Well, the old building is really spacious"

"Indeed, and we can make the presentation we want"

"We can make our own sceneries"

"I can make us some costumes if you want"

"Maybe the actuation club can lend us some prop"

"A presentation sounds fun"

"I'm getting a little bit nervous"

"Wait guys, are you for serious about that?

"Of course, it's a splendid idea"

"And you'll be our director"

"Eeehh!"

"But what performance should we make?"

"Something classical as "Romeo & Juliet" or modern as "Cats"?

"We need one which has a lot of characters"

"How about one of the stories Naegi was writing?"

"Fukawa-san!?"

"Naegi is writing a story?"

"About what?"

"Nothing!"

"Apparently, he was searching ideas for a new story so I advise him to make one with us as its characters, of course it can't be compared with my wonderful masterpieces"

"Wow, a story with us as its characters!"

"I wonder how Naegi-chi made us looked like"

"I really want to read it now"

"Cool, man"

"But it's just a draft and it's not finished and..."

"Don't worry Naegi-kun, we won't judge you why don't you bring that story tomorrow and we decide if we act it or not"

Everyone looks so excited that there is no way I can say no.

"Fine, but promise me that you won't make fun of me"

"Yay, so it's decided"

"Oi, listen to me"

"Everything will be fine, trust in us"

"I hope so"

"By the way, I expect that you make me look good in that story of yours"

"Kirigiri-san!"

 **With this, the prologue is officially over. What do you think? What kind of story will they be playing? Will I get more follows and favorites?**

 **Feel free to give me your opinions down here. The next chapter will be on Monday… probably. And as always have a great day and good luck on whatever you'll be doing**


	3. Discussion

**Ok, first of all, I'm deeply sorry with all of you. I promised this one two weeks ago but a lot of things happened. I had exams, my sister's birthday, the inspiration didn't came to me and I fell in depression after watching a video (of which I made a Danganronpa interpretation if you want to read it); that's why from now on, I won't be saying when will I be uploading. On the other hand, I'm really excited for the new game and anime that will be released next year, so I'm gonna do my best too continuing this story and publishing another story which will be here in a few hours based on a tweet Kodaka-sensei made a while ago.**

 **Anyways, let's go with the story and remember I don't own anything, because if I do, the waiting for the anime wouldn't be so distressful.**

"And that's what happened." Naegi was talking by phone with his sister after the class meeting about all that happened on it. He had been making the last settings in the dialogue until late night, but he still had doubts about the story.

"Hee~ It seems that you're having a really hard time. Well, then tell me about that story of yours."

"Is that what you care about!? You don't call me in two weeks, I'm being bullied by the entire school and all you can think about is my story? You're really the worst sister ever!"

"Don't get angry, bro. You know that I love the stories you do and I totally sure that you will overcome this like always." Since they were children, Komaru had always liked the stories his brother invented, for her it was like traveling to other worlds. And now, every time she realized that his brother was working in a new one, she wanted to be the first one to listen it. "Now tell me, pleasee~"

"Fine, it's about a group of extraordinary high schoolers imprisoned in a school in which are forced to kill each other in order to get out just to find that the world outside has just ended. What do you think?"

"Wow, as expected of you! Your plots are amazing as always."

"You think so?"

"Definitely! But you sound worried. Is there a problem with it?"

"Well, it's just that I don't know how the guys will take it. Probably you don't mind because you're not in it, but what will everyone think when they see that I killed them? Figuratively speaking."

"Don't worry, it's just a story. They will understand it. Besides, with your writing skills they will gladly let you kill them."

"I don't like how you made it sound but thank you. Speaking with you make feel better."

"Pleased to serve you. Anyway I'm going now. And don't worry, everything will be fine. After all, what's the worst that can happen? Oh and give my greetings to Togami."

"Yeah, good nigh-"

"WAIT! I almost forget it!"

"What?"

"You didn't tell me the story!"

"Do I have to? It's already pretty late and I have school tomorrow, you know." Honestly, the only thing that Naegi wanted to do now was lay on his bed and sleep.

"Of course I've been always your first listener and I'm not going to let that change."

"But it's already one past midnight and I'm really tired-"

"If you don't tell it to me, I'll tell our parents that when I called you I heard the voices of three different girls giggling and moaning and-"

"The massive high school towers over all…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And why the fuck should you survive?" Oowada screamed angrily.

 _Damn you, Komaru._

All started at lunch time when Ishimaru asked Naegi about the script but he was asleep, due Komaru insistence of hearing the story complete. So Maizono convinced him to let him rest, took the script from his backpack and she gave it to him. Then he started read it aloud for all to hear it. And that's where the things gotten out of control.

"Obviously because I'm the best, right Naegi!" Kuwata replied him.

"Well it's not exactly that but…" Naegi tried his best to calm everyone but since everyone had complaints and he had awoken a moment ago, he was a bit sleepy.

"And what the hell does that mean!? Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough to make it alive!? Is it!?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Hmph... Don't make me laugh." Togami interrupted him "The mere thought of you, mere plebeians surviving a game of this caliber is ridiculous. If someone here deserves to live, that person should be myself."

"HUH!?" Oowada face was so red that it looked that it was gonna explode at any moment.

"Uhm... Guys?"

"Don't get near me, you filthy murder!" Naegi listened Fukawa's shriek of another fight beside him.

"That's funny, coming from someone who killed Asahina cold blooded." Yasuhiro replied her, not wanting to be classified as the only killer.

"That's because she was a rotten bitch who deserve it for getting to lovey-dovey with my White Knight, even Naegi can see that."

"Don't butt me on your fight, Fukawa."

"You know that I'm here, right?" Asahina, who was asleep along with Naegi, awoken and joined into the discussion.

"Obviously, you haven't seen yourself into a mirror recently."

"By the way, how is it that I got murdered?"

"...Guys?"

Yasuhiro started explaining Asahina about the story plot, and Naegi watched a small circle of people that was formed and approached to them to hear.

"Oi people, do I really look like a junkie?" Hagakure asked.

"Well, at least your character looks the same. Naegi-dono made me look like a fusion between Hashida Itaru* and Hirano Kouta**." Yamada answered him.

"In my case, I'm practically a macho bodybuilder, I can't even say that I'm a woman anymore." Sakura complained too.

"Naegi-kun will make me wear girl clothes." Fujisaki told with tears in his eyes

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alright, Fujisaki, you got this one." It seemed like they were complaining among themselves about how Naegi had made their characters look like. And Naegi was starting to feel awful about the situation he made. Man, I don't like this. Maybe this was a bad idea from the beginning.

"Guys?"

Then he listened a quiet voice and was about turning back when a person approached him.

"Naegi-kun, May I ask you something?" That person was Kirigiri who watched a bit unsure about something.

"Huh? Sure, of course."

"I'm not sure about how to say this…"

"It's ok, Kirigiri-san. You can tell me anything." Naegi assure her.

"Don't take it too personal but… did your parents ever took you with a specialist, you know, like a psychologist?"

"Gahh" _That's it._ That was the final blow he needed, he could hear how his heart was broken in a million pieces. He was about to scream that the play was over and get out of there when…

"Guys!" a tiny yell from Enoshima sounded just to be followed by the noisy scream of Ikusaba.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTARDS MY SISTER IS TRYING TO TALK!" Everyone stood in a deadly silence, terrified of her. "Now you may speak, Junko."

"Uhm... Thank you nee-san."

 _Enoshima-san?_

It was really weird that Junko wanted to talk to someone apart from Ikusaba, Matsuda and occasionally Naegi, even more in front of everyone. And now the fact that she wanted to announce something to everyone, was far from strange.

"Huh? Enoshima-dono wants to make a declaration?"

"What is it, Junko-chan?"

"W-well... uhm… It's just... ehm... I was thinking..."

"Speak up, we don't have all the day to lose it trying to understand what is coming from your mouth."

"Togami!"

"Junko is trying her best to make up her mind, if you have a problem with that..." Ikusaba was about to start a fight again, now with Togami when another scream was heard.

"I DON'T THINK IT'S FAIR!"

For second time in less than five minutes, the whole classroom got in completely silence trying to understand what was Junko saying.

"Uhm... What do you mean by "it's not fair", Enoshima-san?" This time Naegi himself questioned her.

"Well, you had a lot of troubles writing this, you put a lot of effort on it and everyone is complaining and reclaiming that didn't like it. It's very unfair!" She said with all her might "Ah... well, that's what I think and uhm..."

"I see. You're absolutely right, Enoshima-kun." Ishimaru, who had been silently re-reading the script for second time, exclaimed.

"Eh? Really?"

"Of course, even though the plot is debatable, Naegi did his best effort to bring us something which everyone could act." He said proudly "In fact, I'm very grateful to Naegi for this masterpiece and I would like him to give us a properly explanation of it."

 _Ishimaru-san_

"You say that because you were a survivor, but yes I suppose that if you look at it calmly it's kinda impressive."

"Yeah, despite the fact that I die, it is indeed a good story."

"Guys..." Naegi was speechless. His story, in which he had worked so hard for several weeks and of which he was terrified of showing to them, had liked them. If he wasn't in public, he would cry happiness tears.

"Yeah, yeah… That's cool and all, but I still don't want to be a victim."

"And why I'll be wearing girl clothes!?"

 _References_

 _Hashida Itaru*- A fictional character from the Visual Novel and Anime_ _Steins;Gate_ _in which is, obviously, fat._

 _Hirano Kouta**-_ _A Japanese_ _manga artist_ _who has made some famous gore manga as_ _Hellsing_ _and_ _Drifters_ _, and was parodied in_ _High school of the Dead_ _with a character of the same name. He's fat._

 **And that's it. Poor Fujisaki, the things I'll be making him do almost make me feel pity for him, almost. And I think by now, it's pretty obvious what play will they be doing, so I hope that with this everyone can understand why I made that enormous personality and background shift.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review to let me know what do you think, and have a good day.**


	4. Setting Meeting

**Hey there guys! I have been through a lot of shit in these days and I have bad news, I'll put this story on a small hiatus (and by small I mean until the next year). You see, the other story in which I'm working "The Country Hunt" is placed in the last days of the year so I thought it would be a fancy detail ending it on New Year, so for now I'll put all my efforts on it, so I hope you don't mind. In exchange, I made a really long chapter of 3k words as compensation for the long waiting you'll be doing.**

 **And as you know, I don't own anything, so start reading.**

"Now, let's go right into the business."

Naegi wrote a simplified version of the script he brought on the blackboard, so everyone could understand the most important points of it.

"The plot is pretty much like this: we're high schoolers who are the best of the best in our own fields. We'll be trapped into an old school in which we'll be forced to kill each other in order to get out. That's it, any question or suggestion?"

Fujisaki immediately raised his hand, clearly ready to say his disagreements.

"Yes, I have one. Why I have to dress-"

"Like a girl, I know, you've already asked that several times." Naegi interrupted him with a tired expression. "Actually that wasn't my idea. I was searching ideas a few day ago and heard some girls from other classes saying that they would love to see a feminine side of you."

"And you did it for that mere reason!?"

"I fact, I can understand that." Everyone turned to see Yamada "When an author do his research for a new work usually uses what is trendy to make sure his job will be successful. In this case, the girly appearance of Fujisaki-dono coupled with a matching attire, will attract to every female in this school, fact which will give us a good number of visitors."

"Without mentioning that it will give a good hit on the pride of the other groups when seeing that their own classmates betray them with us." Yasuhiro added.

"Hmm… I see. Two birds with one stone, very smart from your part Naegi." Togami complimented him.

"Well, that was just an idea but if Fujisaki-san doesn't want to do it, I won't be pushing him."

"I'll do it." Naegi and everyone else was taken by surprise by Fujisaki's declaration.

"Huh? But I thought-"

"I didn't want to do it because I thought you were trying to tease me, but if it's for everyone's sake I'll do it." Fujisaki said with his head down and slightly shaking. Everyone knew about Fujisaki's shy personality and knew that doing something that embarrassing was too much for him so it was obvious that he wanted to cry but he did his best to endure it and hold his tears back.

"Oi, kiddo," Oowada who was beside him talked "You're really a strong man, I like that."

"S-strong?"

"Hell yeah! That's why I'll do my best and I'll make fun of me too. If they are going to laugh at someone that person will be me!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Naegi! Tell me about my character."

"Well, you're the leader of the biggest and most feared motorcycle gang in the country and-"

"That's it! Since I'm gonna be a delinquent I'll use a big pompadour."

"Huh!?"

"But it won't be just a mere pompadour. It will be the biggest, weirdest and motherfucking strangest pompadour someone would ever see! It will be like a fucking corncob!"

"A corncob!?" Everyone, especially Fujisaki exclaimed surprised after hearing Oowada decision.

"A corncob, huh? That fits you like a ring." Togami chuckled.

"Hah!? Are you fucking looking for a fight, you damn bastard?"

"Brother, language!"

Oowada was about to pick a fight with Togami when he felt a hand holding his jacket.

"Thank you, Oowada-kun. I promise you to do my best."

"Sure kiddo."

"Kyyaaann! Is this the birth of a new BL* story?" Fukawa excited exclaimed.

Both Oowada and Fujisaki turned disgusted to Fukawa and shouted at unison. "NO!"

"Now that this issue was resolved anyone else have any complains?"

This time Hagakure, Sakura and surprisingly Asahina raised their hands.

"I want to know why my character is a total idiot." Hagakure shouted.

"Naegi just wrote what he saw." Togami commented.

"Hey!"

"And why will I be looking like a man?" Sakura added

"Yeah, and why will I have to be so… hmm…actively? I mean, can I just be on a corner sleeping and saying an occasionally line from time to time?" Asahina complained

"As expected of a lazy carefree commoner, I couldn't expect less from you."

"Somehow you're being an even bigger dick than always."

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

Knowing him, he must be happy for making him have such a successfully background.

"Togami-kun, should I remind you that we're still making the last settings on the story and if we want, we can make Naegi represents you as the poorest man on earth?" Kirigiri told him with a little smile in her face.

"Hmph… Whatever."

Deciding to ignore Togami discomfort, Naegi continued.

"Well, let's start with you Oogami-san. The reason why I described you like that is because there wouldn't be no one who would believe a thin refined girl like you can be a National wrestler. "Naegi explained. Sakura seemed like wanting to say something but Naegi continued. "I already know that you strong enough to take down ten people at the same time. I was there when that happened, do you remember? But, from an outsider point of view, that would be pretty ridiculous.

"..." Sakura remained silent understanding Naegi's argument and giving him the reason.

"Uhm... Excuse me, exactly when did Oogami-san defeated 10 people?" Maizono asked intrigued.

"...That's something you don't need to know." Sakura answered.

"Eehh?"

Maizono's curiosity got picked because, while the others didn't know it, approximately a month ago, some seniors tried to hit on Asahina but she rejected all of them so tried to take her by the force. Naegi, who was casually near there, tried to defend her, but in exchange, he was severally beaten. It was in that moment when Sakura appeared and fought with all of them, defeating them. Asahina and Naegi suggested that they should report them with the teachers, but Sakura interceded saying that knowing the headmaster, that incident would ending prejudicing them. So both parties decided to let that pass as if never happened and none of the three ever talked about that.

"Well now about you" Naegi continued pointing to Asahina "this was a special request from Oogami-san."

"Sakura-chan!"

"I'm sorry Asahina but it's for your own sake, you need to do more exercise so I asked Naegi to make your role the most sport-like possible."

"Naegi, you can't do this to me..." Asahina started begging him for mercy, even biding him with all her donnuts box, fact which was impressive because she never let anyone eat from her food, but Naegi strongly refused.

"Sorry Asahina-san but I can't do it." Because if I do, Sakura will kill me.

After realizing that it was impossible to convince Naegi, she groaned. "Moo~ you two are the worst!"

Naegi scratched his cheek and said "I'm sorry" for third time, but Asahina just whimpered.

"Don't talk to me! I'm mad with you!"

"Then Naegi, what about me? You have a good reason, right?" Hagakure asked.

He just sighed and continued. "Of course, I needed a comic relief side character." "...Sorry I'm a what?" The whole classroom went in silence again, but this time because they were desperately trying to hold back their laugh.

"Ah, I didn't mean that way" Naegi said after realizing what he said "Originally, you were going to be the cool mature character but I realized that there were too much dramatism on it, also there were already Kirigiri-san, Togami-san and Yasu-I mean Celes-san as serious characters without mentioning Fujisaki-san transvestism reasons and Oowada's dead brother. The story would be way too heavy."

"Wait, you fuckin' killed my brother!"

"Didn't you read the script? Pay attention to the background section, you future corncob idiot." Fukawa replied him. "And can't you, disheveled hipster, understand that if he didn't do that the audience will be overwhelmed."

"I get that but why me?"

"I didn't do it purposely, I swear it. Since I couldn't decide, I just thrown a coin to decide which of you would be the comic relief."

"A coin? You decided my role with a coin!?"

Naegi was cornered by Hagakure words, praying for something who can save him.

"You know Hagakure-kun, actually your role is by far the most important in the story just below the protagonist." Kirigiri interceded for Naegi.

"Is it?"

 _Is it?_ Both Naegi and Hagakure found themselves surprised by Kirigiri's sudden argument.

"It is." Kirigiri continued "You will be the responsible one for make the people feel relaxed and enjoy the play, isn't it true Naegi-kun?"

"Y-yeah, of course." Honestly Naegi didn't thought that much but for now he considered the right thing to do was just going with the flow and let Kirigiri make her move.

"Ohh! I see. That does make sense." Hagakure seemed satisfied with Kirigiri's explanation, until he opened his mouth again. "Wait, then why don't you do the comic relief?"

Kirigiri fell silent after Hagakure counter argument. "T-that would be impossible to me, you see. I don't have the enough charisma to attract the masses."

"But didn't you say before that it's the work of a detective win the hearts of his clients?"

Kirigiri was staring to sweat and her voice was cracking. "I-I d-don't have s-such skill yet. A-after all, a-anyone can re-represent a serious s-scene but it needs a really skillful person to r-represent a su-successfully comedy act in front of a crowd, d-don't you think?"

"That's why I'm saying you should do it. After all, your troubled face is really hilarious!" Hagakure mischievously said. "Yeah, that's right, just like what you're doing right now."

"H-h-hilarious!?" Kirigiri was flustered beyond any help. Her face was blue sweating bullets, she couldn't articulate words and her tearful eyes were spinning crazily. It was obvious that she would cry at any moment.

 _Whoa…, Hagakure is being particularly sharp today. I wonder if wouldn't be better if he do the detective role._

"That's why-"

"Hagakure-san" Yasuhiro interrupted him. "I highly recommend you to keep your mouth shut and just accept the role given. I don't believe Kirigiri-san can bear another of your arguments."

That's when he noticed Kirigiri aspect. "Ah! What? I did it? Sorry Kirigiri-chi! I'll take the role, so please don't cry, please! Please!"

While Hagakure tried his best to cheer Kirigiri, Yasuhiro spoke.

"Anyway, on another subject, I'd like to remark the mastermind issue."

"Hmm, what about it?"

"I highly doubt anyone can find an anatomy model** a suitable enemy."

"Yeah, actually just thinking about something like that moving and talking around scare the shit out of me."

"M-me too"

"Really? I thought having a recognizable face as enemy would be the ideal"

"Oh please don't get me wrong, I think the same but have in mind that there will be children watching us. You'll make them have nightmares for weeks."

"Then what do you propose, Yasuhiro-san?"

"I think that having a friendly yet threatening figure would be the appropriate."

"Like?"

"I don't know but I said it so you can have it in mind."

"Ok, I'll think about it. Is there any other thing we need to settle right now?"

Then Mukuro stood up, startling everyone and told in her most authoritative voice.

"You can bet it. It's time to address the elephant in the room: I don't want to my sister being murdered. I don't mind what happens to me but she definitely has to survive.

After that, the chaos started again in the room. Almost everyone wanted to be a survivor and no one wanted to be murdered. While everyone was arguing among themselves, Naegi started writing on the blackboard again. When he finished writing, he whistled making everyone keep silent.

 _On the board***:_

 ** _First trial:_**

 _Murdered-_ _Kirigiri_

 _Murderer-_ _Kuwata_

 ** _Second trial:_**

 _Murdered-_ _Togami_

 _Murderer-_ _Celes_

 ** _Third trial:_**

 _Murdered #1-_ _Yamada_

 _Murdered #2-_ _Asahina_

 _Murderer-_ _Fukawa_

 ** _Fourth trial:_**

 _Murdered-_ _Ikusaba_

 _Murderer-_ _Ishimaru_

 ** _Fifth trial:_**

 _Murdered- Hagakure_

 _Murderer- Enoshima_

 ** _Survivors:_**

 _Oowada_

 _Fujisaki_

 _Maizono_

 _Oogami_

 _Naegi_

"Alright, calm down guys, those were my original proposal for the killing game. I put it in a way the secrets of the killing would remain hidden until the end so no one would be able to imagine who would survive. That's why you have to have in mind that there's no way everyone can make it in the end."

"Naegi" Leon raised his hand and spoke "you know, I've been thinking and why does it has to be five trials? Can it be just four?"

"But that way it would be too many survivors."

"Also, you aren't considering who will be the mastermind" Yamada added.

"I thought that any of us can record its voice and just play it on the necessary parts."

"You're being really naïve, Naegi?" Togami told him.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think that any of us can't make a mistake or that a mechanical failure can't happen?"

"That's…" _Honestly I didn't thought about it. Since this is the first time a story of mine is interpreted by real people, I didn't even considered possibilities like those._

"So that settle it. There will be just four trials and one of us will be the mastermind."

"But in the end it's the same. No one wants to die."

"Then how about if we decide it with a draw" Maizono said, already holding a paper bag full with little paper balls. "I think this will be the fairest method to pick roles."

"How do we know that you didn't fix it so you can be a survivor?"

"Simply, because my name is not in it. I want to be the first murdered."

"!"

Everyone was taken by surprise by Maizono's words.

Sakura who was the first one recovering from the shock asked "Why would you want that?"

"I'm glad Naegi-kun think of me as a survivor, but just thinking on stand in front of a huge crowd make my legs tremble. So I better be the first one kicking the bucket and being on stage the lesser. Besides if anyone can use the survivor spot better, I'll be more than happy to give it to him."

"I see, that's really laudable, Maizono-kun" Ishimaru praised her "I'll follow your example and I'll be a victim too."

"If brother will be a victim, I'll do the fucking same."

"Then me too."

"If being murdered allow me sleep more, I'll be too."

"Then I'll be the murdered so Asahina participate more."

"No way, you go and survive and let me die in peace."

"I can't afford that, I'll be the victim and die as a martyr."

"If my White Knight do it, I will too!"

Now everyone wants to be a murdered, these guys are really too much for me "Now calm down everyone, since Maizono propose it and asked first she will be the first victim, everybody else do the draw and decide who will be who."

Everyone started grabbing papers to know which role they would be playing while Naegi approached Maizono.

"Maizono-san, are you really fine being murdered?" _You always wanted to be the center of attention._

"You say it as if I were a total diva, Naegi-kun."

"Did you read my mind again!?"

"Of course, I'm an esper after all. Anyway, I'm fine with it, don't worry about it."

"As long as I make you look good, right?"

"And now who's the one reading minds."

Both Maizono and Naegi started laughing, unaware of the eyes of certain person watching them from behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _On the board:_

 ** _First trial:_**

 _Murdered-_ _Maizono_

 _Murderer-_ _Kuwata_

 ** _Second trial:_**

 _Murdered-_ _Fujisaki_

 _Murderer-_ _Oowada_

 ** _Third trial:_**

 _Murdered #1-_ _Ishimaru_

 _Murdered #2-_ _Yamada_

 _Murderer-_ _Celes_

 ** _Fourth trial:_**

 _Murdered-_ _Oogami_

 _Murderer-_ _Enoshima_

 ** _Mastermind:_**

 _Ikusaba_

 ** _Survivors:_**

 _Naegi_

 _Hagakure_

 _Asahina_

 _Fukawa_

 _Kirigiri_

 _Togami_

"How did I end in the exactly same place of Naegi's proposal? Is it some kind of curse or something?"

"I'm in totally disagree with this draw, let's do another one." Ikusaba yelled to Naegi "Why is my sister a murderer when I specifically said that she needed to be a survivor?"

"I don't know, I didn't pick her role."

"It's all your fault, Maizono. You did the papers in a way my sister ended in an uncomfortable position."

"How could I?"

"Ikusaba-san, if you want I can give you my survivor role." Asahina offered her.

"Really?"

"No, you can't." Sakura fastly forbidden that deal.

"Sakura-chan, you're tempting me to never talk to you again."

"N-nee-san, I'm fine with this, for real."

"But-"

"Trust me Mukuro, I can do it. After seeing everyone doing their best to overcome their own weaknesses, I want to do the same." Enoshima declared with a determined look on her eyes.

"Junko…" Ikusaba stared Junko for a few seconds and then sighed, scratching her hind head. "…Fine, but don't push yourself too much and if by any chance you find something difficult to do, ask me, ok?"

"Yes!"

Then Naegi cleared his throat "I suppose there aren't any other complaining right?" Everyone shook their head in negation. "Then let's make the best theater play this school has ever seen!"

"YYEEAAHHHHH!"

Everyone was so excited about it that didn't notice the sinister silhouette who was peeking through the door.

"So a theater play, huh? Laugh while you can, because I won't let you enjoy your school lives as long as I'm the headmaster. Upupupupupu…"

 _References_

 _*: Boys Love, is a genre of fictional media focusing on romantic or sexual relationships between male characters._

 _**: This part referred to the Monokuma's beta mentioned on the Danganronpa official artwork._

 _***: I used what my blog research's results told me about "Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST" ending. I'm not totally sure about his veracity, but do your own research if you don't believe me._

 **And that's it. Feel free to criticize on the review section and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
